The present invention relates to cooling technique, and in particular to the methods for cooling of air.
Method of cooling of air are well known and disclosed for example in the German patent document 3,705,795 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,922. In the methods disclosed in these references the heat is withdrawn due to evaporation of the cooling agent such as freon which is circulating in a closed circuit. The disadvantage of this method is its high ecological danger in the event of accidents and leakage of the cooling agent to the atmosphere.
Another method of cooling of air in a turbo-cooling device is disclosed in the inventor's certificate of the Soviet Union No. 1,695,070. Here an airstream taken from atmosphere is successively compressed in a compressor, cooled in a heat exchanger, expanded into a turbo-detant unit and mixed with the atmospheric air. Here, the atmospheric air which is compressed in the compressor is cooled, after an intermediate cooling in the heat exchanger, due to the subsequent expansion in a turbine, and a part of the energy which is spent for the compression is generated by the turbine by conversion of potential and kinetic energy of the compressed air into mechanic energy of rotation of a shaft, which in turn is converted by the compressor into potential and kinetic energy of the compressed air. The disadvantage of this method is a high speed of rotation of the turbine shaft, which is determined by parameters and throughflow of air and which is substantially increased when the throughflow is reduced and the pressure is increased. Thereby it is difficult to make the devices for air cooling which are reliable in use.